callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis (DLC)
Nemesis is a downloadable pack for Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is the fourth and final DLC to come out for the game. The DLC has a red color scheme for its label. The DLC was released on August 5th, 2014 on Xbox Live (Xbox 360 and Xbox One), and on September 4, 2014 for PlayStation Network (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4) and PC (Steam). Like the previous DLC, Invasion, this DLC pack does not include any new weapon, unlike the first two DLC packs that came before it, Onslaught and Devastation, which introduced the Maverick/Maverick-A2 and the Ripper, respectively. Multiplayer Maps The maps included are Dynasty, Goldrush, Showtime, and Subzero. Dynasty - Fight for control of a Chinese lakeside village. The map’s unique killstreak features a two-pronged airstrike that will be a familiar sight for Call of Duty veterans. Goldrush - Navigate through an active minecart system and a central elevating platform in this abandoned gold mine. Complete a Field Order to unleash a pack of wolves on your enemies. Showtime - A reimagined version of the fan-favorite Shipment from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, fight for your life in a futuristic death arena. The Slot Machine Field Order delivers one of three random rewards: a map-wide turret system, an airdrop of multiple care packages, or a deadly gas attack. Subzero - A Canadian submarine base with strong interior and exterior positions. Complete a Field Order to call in the snow beasts, shadowy monsters that hunt down any enemies caught in the blizzard. Extinction Episode 4: Exodus The fourth and final episode of Extinction is known as Exodus. Earth is overrun with Cryptids, and humanity’s last hope is a space shuttle containing the world’s brightest minds. The CIF team must activate the power consoles necessary to launch the shuttle, but in their way is nearly every Cryptid species encountered in previous episodes. They will also have to deal with the Ancestors – a powerful new enemy with mind control and psionic attacks. The fate of mankind rests in your hands in the largest Extinction experience ever. Easter Eggs As with all of the previous map packs, players can find easter eggs on the DLC Multiplayer maps and earn bonus XP for completing the passive "Egg Hunt" operation. Each of Nemisis' four DLC maps has one "Extinction Egg" hidden somewhere in the map, and must be shot once to count towards the task. Once all four are found, players are rewarded a bonus 2000XP. This can only be done once, but it also must be done in a public multiplayer match, not in a private match or Squads. *Dynasty: At the A Dom Flag, the southwest corner, look out west towards the harbor, there is a small boat with red sails; the Egg is sitting on its back deck. *Goldrush: Go to the south mine shaft, move towards the edge of the ground and look east into a cavern in the back wall; the Egg is hanging on the left part of the cavern. *Showtime: Go west across the B Dom Flag towards the west wall where the stage with the pyrotechnics going off is at; climb up the two black boxes, sprint jump over onto the shack with the red-orange 1 2 3 signs, look in the room with the broken windows and the Egg is inside. *Subzero: Go to the northeast corner where the missile silo door is partially open. Jump on top of the latching mechanism on the ground, look down the silo tunnel, and the Egg is on the center right at the bottom of the tube. Additionally, when players survive through the first door/generator on Exodus after the Eggs are found, they get an additional 10,000 XP on Extinction. And finally, when the players have found and achieved all the Extinction Easter Eggs in all four of the DLC packs, they will earn an Extinction Egg patch for Multiplayer. Videos File:Call of Duty Ghosts - Nemesis DLC Pack Preview Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts DLC